The invention relates to a controller for controlling an electric or a fluidic valve drive, having a control device which is configured to supply control signals for the valve drive and to receive drive-related measurement information detected by a sensor system, and having a communications interface which is configured to output a current signal and convert the drive-related measurement information into a current signal level within a current interval according to a communications protocol.
The invention further relates to a receiver for communication with a controller, wherein the receiver is configured to receive the current signal output by the controller, to detect the current signal level thereof and to convert a detected current signal level within the current interval into drive-related measurement information.
Finally, the invention relates to a method for communication between a controller for controlling an electric or a fluidic valve drive and a receiver.
From the prior art, a controller is known which is used to control an electric or a fluidic valve drive. The valve drive and/or the associated valve is/are monitored by a sensor system which detects a specific measured variable, such as, for example, the position of a piston, and transmits this to the controller as drive-related measurement information. The controller, in turn, transmits the measurement information via an analogue current interface to a receiver, such as, for example a programmable logic controller.
Transmission of the measurement information via the analogue current interface is configured according to a communications protocol. In particular, the analogue current interface is set up to transmit the measurement information in a current interval of 4 mA to 20 mA. This means different measured values of the measurement information are mapped onto/converted to different current signals levels within the current interval of 4 mA to 20 mA and then transmitted to the receiver.
The receiver receives the current signal, detects the current signal level and converts this into the measurement information. The receiver is therefore informed about the measured variable detected at the valve drive and/or valve and can use this, for example, for monitoring and/or controlling the controller and associated valve drive.